


Sprout

by Swegg



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Eren and Levi being nerds, Florist AU, Fluff, M/M, Older Eren Yeager
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-14
Updated: 2015-12-14
Packaged: 2018-05-06 17:34:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5425790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Swegg/pseuds/Swegg
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Whatever. Its still sort of a waste."<br/> <br/>"How?"</p><p>"Well for one: you keep buying them so that's less money for you. Two: I know that you like me. And three: you still haven't asked me out yet."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sprout

**Author's Note:**

> !!!! I'm finally posting something ☆☆ Anyhow, this was inspired by cup-of-hot-coffee.tumblr.com's job au list.
> 
> This is my very first fic so I'd really love some constructive criticism if anyone has any because I know there's a lot to work on, but even if you don't I still love because you're reading it! ♡♡♡♡

Levi doesn't ask Eren if only one flower was all for his purchase while ringing it up. He just puts his money in the register and keeps the single daffodil. "Y'know, I only re-sell these when you do this, right?"  
            
Eren shrugs. "Hey, it's yours," he grins, "I can't stop you."

The raven's lips curl slightly upward as he shakes his head. "You're wasting your money."  
             
"Really?" he laughs."I think its well spent. I mean, you like it, don't you?"  
       
Levi purses his lips in an attempt to look thoughtful as he examines the blossom. It reminds him of the sun, the way its bulb was so brightly colored. The orange center flares out perfectly to compliment the yellow petals that surround it. It reminds him of Eren's smile. Bright, warm, cheerful. "I guess." He shrugs.  
                 
"Then its not a waste, is it?"  
        
"Whatever. Its still sort of a waste."  
                  
"How?"  
        
"Well for one: you keep buying them so that's less money for you. Two: I know that you like me. And three: you still haven't asked me out yet."  
                   
Eren's ears were tinged a soft pink when Levi was through, and he laughs. "Oh," he shifts a bit, nervous. "Well, I was getting to that--"  
            
"/Sure/ you were, Eren."  
                     
"Wha -- Hey, I really was!"  
            
"Then come on!" Levi laughs, moving to lean on the counter.  
                     
Eren shifts a little more then chuckles softly when he sees Levi raise a thin eyebrow. "Okay," he huffs, pulling himself together. "Do you wanna go see a movie later?"  
              
"Nope."  
                       
"But Levi -- Why not?"  
               
"Because," he smiles softly, "I don't date kids."  
                        
Eren squints. "Levi."  
               
"Yeah?"  
                         
"You're twenty-one, I'm twenty, and we go to the same college."  
                
"Oh yeah...fuck." he laughs. "Fuck. You got me."  
                          
"So," Eren grins, leaning against the counter. He can't help chuckling a bit when trying to speak when his stomach begins fluttering. "See you at six?"  
                 
Levi presses his lips together into a thin line, his dark eyes shifting about from right to left as if he were actually looking for the answer. "Well, its not like you're going to stop wasting money on buying me flowers anyway, right Eren?"  
                            
"Nope!"  
                  
Levi smiles softly, a slight curve of his lips. "Fine. I'll take your offer. If I don't you'll probably be broke by the end of next week. You already stalk me anyway."  
                             
"We have three classes and lunch together!"  
                    
Levi rolls his eyes. "Whatever. Just be here at six."  
                              
Eren rises from his perch. "Okay, okay." He gives him another grin before moving to leave. "I'll see you later, Levi."

"Wait!"  
              
Eren paused, just as he was opening the glass door. He watched curiously as Levi walks to him with his hand hidden behind his back.  
       
Levi hands him a single, pink dahlia. "I got this for you. See you at six."


End file.
